


Break

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Ash (US Papyrus) comes home at 2 am with a black eye.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> A veerrrrryyy late Secret Santa gift for @megalotrash.

Ash pressed the wet ice pack against his left eye socket, sighing as he slumped into the old, creaky couch and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes droop in a daze, but he taps his fingers on the armrest, trying to keep himself awake. If he fell asleep here, he’d have to explain to Edge why he slept on the couch with a bag of ice on his face. The clock read 2 AM and for the first time, Ash was relieved that his partner goes to bed so early. He could avoid this kind of confrontation for a while. Even though the bruise probably won’t be leaving him for a while, at least he could cover it up with makeup until it was fully healed. Sitting up, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes with one hand, and silently lit it, watching the smoke billow wistfully into the air. Normally, he’d have some courtesy to smoke outside, knowing how much Edge hated it, but it was freezing, and he didn’t have the patience to put up with anymore discomfort. 

 

Down the hallway, the bedroom door creaked open, and Ash jumped, immediately putting out his cigarette and stuffing the ice pack behind the couch. He threw his hood up to cover his face and nonchalantly crossed his arms as he made himself look comfortable. Edge emerged into the living room, shirtless and wearing red plaid pajama pants. His eyes remained droopy as he yawned and sat down next to Ash. 

 

“You’re home late,” Edge mumbled as he rested his head against his partner’s shoulders. 

 

“Yeah, I went out,” Ash turned away, hoping the darkness would cover him. 

 

“Mhm. Should I be worried?” 

 

“You don’t need to,” 

 

Edge frowned, “If something is wrong, you need to tell me,” 

 

He kept his voice even and steady, “I’m fine. Nothing is wrong. What are you doing up anyway?”

 

Edge just ignored him, “Why won’t you look at me then?” 

 

Ash stayed quiet and turned further away. 

 

“Ash.” 

 

Annoyed by his lack of response, Edge grabbed his partner’s chin and turned his face toward him. Noticing the dark bruise around his eye socket, he grimaced as a fury raged inside his soul. 

 

“Who did this to you,” 

 

“No one, it was an accident,” Ash knocked his hand away and growled, “I can take care of myself,” 

 

Edge scoffed, “Do you think I’m an idiot? What universe do you think I’m from. Tell me the person who did this. Now.” 

 

“No,” Ash pushed his partner away and crossed his arms, “I don’t need you to keep protecting me.”

 

“Clearly you do,” 

 

“This is why I never tell you anything. You smother me, and it’s fucking suffocating,” Ash hissed as he tightened his fists. 

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have to worry so much, if you just let me into your life,” Edge growled, with the heartbreak in his voice. 

 

Ash raised a bone brow, “We’re living together, of course, I do,” 

 

His partner just sighed and rubbed the top of his skull, trying to subdue an emerging headache, “No, you don’t. You never tell me what’s going with you, or what you’re going through. You don’t open up to me, and it makes me worried sick.” 

 

“I don’t tell you everything because I don’t want to worry you,” Ash admitted sorrowfully. 

 

“I’m going to worry anyway. If I at least know what it’s about, then I could find a way to help you,” Edge offered a small smile, a tiny peace treaty. 

 

Ash frowned, the guilt cut into his stomach with a sharp knife, “I’m sorry.” 

 

Edge extended his arms and pulled his partner into his tender embrace. He kissed the top of his skull and pressed their heads together as Ash’s cheeks reddened. His arms twitched and he tried to hold himself back, but eventually, he returned the warmth so kindly offered to him. 

 

“Come on, we should sleep,” Edge said softly. 

 

Still hanging on to him, Ash gave a little grumble of acknowledgment, his body playfully going limp against his partner’s. Edge chuckled and dragged him to their bedroom, tossing him on the bed. Ash soon fell asleep right after, snoring his partner’s chest with their legs curled around each other. Edge rested his head on Ash’s skull, and slowly closed his eyes. He was finally able to get some damn sleep. 


End file.
